Toji no Tomo
is an ongoing four-panel manga series that promotes the upcoming mobile game ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi''. The series is illustrated by Mitsuru Sasaki. Chapter List # "Toji no Miko" - Kanami Etou and Mihono Asakura introduce themselves as protagonists of the anime series and the upcoming mobile game, only for Nene's tail to suddenly remind them that the mobile game's release date. # "Riding Along with the Joke" - Nene's tail started talking about himself and rambling about a lot of things, much to Kanami and Mihono's shock. # "Government Official" - Kanami and Mihono talk about the perks of being a Toji, all while ignoring the concerns of Nene's tail about the release date of the mobile game. # "Frame Out" - In a doubly fourth-wall-breaking scene, Mihono reads up on Kanami warming up to Mai Yanase and ends up pushing her through and out of frame. # "I Tried to Frame Out" - With Kanami out on a trip, Mihono tries going out of frame, only to be called out by Kofuki Shichinosato about her screentime. # "A Toji's Job" - Kanami talks about the duties of a Toji, and Mihono immediately makes a bad impression about Kofuki. # "Differences in Understanding" - Mihono ends up explaining the origins of Okatana and Aradama to prove a point that an Aradama can be cute (and someone who beats them up like Kofuki is a bad person). # "The Five Traditions" - Kanami brings the main cast of the anime and game to introduce the five schools that train Toji, The Five Traditions. # "The Origami Family" - As Kofuki rampages for being given too little space in the previous chapter, Kanami continues by introducing the Origami Family and its elite guard. # "Utsushi" - Kanami explains the mechanics behind the Toji ability Utsushi. # "New Year" - Kanami and Mihono brings greetings for the new year, with the two girls more excited about the anime than Nene's tail's hype over the release of the game. # "Anime on Air" - Mihono voices out her excitement for the anime, only for Kofuki to point out that she didn't have spoken lines in the anime. # "Chii-nee" - Mihono introduces her childhood friend Chie Setouchi, only for Kanami to almost call her an old lady. # "Kiyoka" - Kiyoka timidly introduces herself, and suddenly finds herself fawning over Mihono's FineMan cellphone strap. # "Kofuki" - Mihono teasingly reveals the different sides of Kofuki's character. # "Mirja" - On a similar note, Mirja Kitora's different aspects of her personality is shown, but Mirja didn't seem to mind the exaggerations. # "How to Attack" - Mirja and Mihono explain the combat system of the TojiTomo game. # "Support Members" - Mihono introduces the concept of Support Members, non-combatant units that aid fighting units in TojiTomo. # "Dress-Up" - Mihono introduces readers to the costume change feature of TojiTomo. # "Advertisement Program" - Kanami, Mihono, Chie and Kaoru end up doing non-Toji duties for the meantime for a certain "program". (This was voiced over by their respective voice actresses during the Toji no Miko mobile game livestream.) # "Expedition" - Mirja, alongside Futaba Nagae and Emily Watanabe, introduce Expeditions in TojiTomo. # "Raids" - Chie and Mihono explore how Raids work, as well as the dangers of not planning one's actions while inside a Raid. # "Hot Springs" - After the events in Elite Guard Memoirs: Hakone Arc, the Elite Guard enjoy a soothing hot spring bath. Enter Yume, who fails to bring down Yomi's "bust sliders" out of breast envy, only for Yomi to point out that such a feature doesn't exist in-game. # "Passing the Baton" - Kanami is congratulated by Mihono for the success of the anime series, only to find her back at the thick of battle with Aradama, especially since the game is still ongoing. # "Yukari's Secret" - In this unusual 12-panel chapter, Yukari endures having to hide her secret—her love of cup yakisoba—from the Elite Guard. Unfortunately, Yomi seems to have caught up on the well-guarded secret. # "Cheer Girls" - Sayaka, dressed in Renpu-themed cheerleading attire, calls out Mai in true Sayaka fashion, much to Kofuki's embarrassment. # "Magic Stick" - In time for Halloween, Yume brings out her magic wand to transform girls into their Halloween costume. Mihono, however, got smacked on the head instead. # "Yui Has Arrived!" - Kiyoka and Mirja were caught off-guard when an Aradama attacked while they are in a hot spring. Yui, who has been snooping on them, then showed up and slew the Aradama, only to go down with a nosebleed. Kiyoka was clearly worried about Yui's well-being, while Mirja is suspicious about her actions. # "Present" - The girls receive their presents for Christmas. While Mirja enjoyed having an okatana as a gift, Kanami and Mihono found a large box containing Sayaka. The two girls closed the box to give it to Mai this time, Kaoru appears to greet everyone a merry Christmas. # "As If It's Too Late" - Kanami and Mihono greet everyone a happy new year, and was scolded by Kofuki for doing it during Valentine's Day and the airing of Episode 6 of Mini Toji. Regardless, Mihono expects more support from the fans for the next year. # "Chocolate" - Sayaka and Maki received chocolate from Mai and Suzuka during Valentine's Day, but later found their treasured sweets missing. Mirja then relayed information about Aradama that has been stealing chocolates from people. In response to this, Sayaka and Maki vowed to kill the Aradama thieves with all their might. # "Gathered Pandas" - Mihono, Yui and Tsugumi change into their qipao during their visit to Chinatown. After helping out on retrieving panda plush dolls for the townspeople, the three girls decide to keep one to give to Kiyoka, Miku and Kofuki respectively. Category:Media